


turn me on with your electric feel

by atlasinhissleeping



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleeping/pseuds/atlasinhissleeping
Summary: It started out like any regular jounin gathering which was just drinks at a bar, but someone had brought rainbow belt sweets and Gai, always the opportunist, decided to come up with a race.or,Tenzo joins a dumb rainbow belt candy eating race and Kakashi has other ideas.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	turn me on with your electric feel

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in the depths of my documents and decided to post it!
> 
> enjoy:-)

Maybe Kakashi shouldn’t have made fun of Gai after all. He thinks that he’s going to thank Might Gai for the rest of his life and that’s because he’s the reason that he’s crammed in this tiny closet with Tenzo. Tenzo who is sinking down to his knees—that Tenzo.

Kakashi’s stomach is taut with anticipation. He shakes from the tension and scrambles for purchase on the wall next to him when Tenzō pulls down his jounin pants.

He wants to laugh. Maybe because he’s giddy on the idea that he’s about to get his dick sucked, but also because Tenzo has the same look of determination on his face during the rainbow belt eating race. It’s the reason they ended up here in the first place. It started out like any regular jounin gathering which was just drinks at a bar, but someone had brought rainbow belt sweets and Gai, always the opportunist, decided to come up with a race. It had been funny, Genma had cleared the competition because he’s had practice with his senbon but then Tenzo decided to partake. Kakashi watched regardless, he knows Tenzo has an underlying competitive streak and took up the odd high stakes challenge. Then suddenly it wasn’t very funny. What he didn’t expect was for Tenzo to win and his traitorous dick to take prying interest. It’s not like you could _blame_ Kakashi with the way Tenzo looked concentrated, accompanied by pursed lips and Gai absentmindedly saying _apparently, it’s all in the tongue work_ that had Kakashi choking on his drink.

So here he is now, crammed in a tiny supply closet with Tenzo who’s decided to take on his own second challenge of the night. Kakashi’s never been one to let an opportunity to make fun of Tenzō escape him (even with his whole dick out) so he says, “A bit bigger than a rainbow belt, huh?”

Tenzo replies by taking the head of Kakashi’s cock into his hot and wet mouth. He hums innocently while his tongue laps around the underside of the head and makes its way back to the slit.

Kakashi chokes back on a shocked gasp, heat rapidly rising to his face as he tries to stop himself from jerking into Tenzo’s mouth. He screws his eyes shut but Tenzo tugs on his shirt to grab his attention. Kakashi looks down to capture Tenzo’s dark and heavy gaze before his kōhai loosens his jaw and takes the rest of Kakashi’s cock in his mouth.

A guttural groan escapes from his stomach as Kakashi braces the wall behind Tenzo. _Fuck_ , he thinks with his eyes still captured by Tenzo’s challenging look. Kakashi’s thighs tremble with the effort to keep himself from shamelessly fucking into Tenzo’s mouth. “Oh Kami,” Kakashi pants when Tenzo bobs his head up and down.

Tenzo’s mouth tightens as he goes up and loosens as he goes down, tongue steadily curling around Kakashi’s cock and tracing a particularly thick vein on the right. It has Kakashi groaning and shaking. His knees feel like jelly and his balls are drawn so tight he feels like he’s going to explode. Just when he thinks he can’t take anymore, Tenzo comes off with a pop. He keeps a warm and dry hand on the base of Kakashi’s length to stop Kakashi from coming too early, but Kakashi is too busy staring at Tenzō’s swollen lips. Flush and plump and shiny with spit. Kakashi watches those lips open and huskily offer, “You can fuck my mouth.”

It’s all Kakashi needs.

Tenzō takes him into his mouth again, and Kakashi gently settles a rhythm. It’s pleasant, he allows himself to roll into Tenzō’s mouth at a leisurely pace, he allows himself to coyly enjoy the warm heat of Tenzo’s mouth trapping his length but then Tenzo taps on his thighs. Kakashi quirks a brow and Tenzo places his large hands on Kakashi’s hips and pulls the copy nin towards and away from him at a faster pace.

Kakashi catches the hint Tenzō is throwing. He can play at that game too.

Kakashi braces the wall properly and starts to fuck Tenzo’s mouth in earnest. His groans come out shamelessly and drown the sound of skin slapping skin and the wet sucking noises that are pulled from Tenzo’s filthy mouth. “You take it so well,” Kakashi grunts with effort and he feels heat coil in his groin.

He drinks in the sight of Tenzō’s ruddy cheeks and glassy eyes. How drool drips from his mouth, and the hollow of his cheeks when he sucks around Kakshi’s cock. “It’s like you were made for this.” Kakashi taunts and Tenzō keens in response.

Kakashi watches the way Tenzō presses down on his own erection trapped in his pants. The way his body jerked uncontrollably into his hand because of what Kakashi had said. Kakashi quickly catches on and it gives him a rush up the spine. “You look so good taking my cock like this Tenzō,” Kakashi pushes a particularly hard thrust and it makes Tenzō whine and rub at the seams of his pants.

That’s all it takes to push Kakashi over the edge.

“Ah fuck!” Kakashi exclaims and speeds up, thrusting sporadically into Tenzō’s mouth who obediently works his tongue around Kakashi through the aftershocks.

Kakashi’s knees are trembling and he sinks to the floor in front of Tenzō, but he isn’t done yet. He quickly pushes Tenzō back so he rests on the back of his thighs. Kakashi hovers his hand over where Tenzo’s hard on is pressing through his pants. “Can I?” he asks.

Tenzō nods and lifts himself up so his pants can get pulled down, and releases his erection. Kakashi then moves in closer and places his lips to Tenzō’s ear.

“You should’ve seen yourself Tenzō,” Kakashi mutters lowly, tugging on Tenzō’s dick. He’s already leaking so much precum, Kakashi is surprised at how long he’s stayed hard for. “You took my cock so well. You’ve got an amazing mouth, do you know that?”

Tenzō’s hips jerk and Kakashi twists over the head of Tenzō’s dick, thumb pressing down the slit. “I wonder how you’ll look,” Kakashi starts, building anticipation. He can see the way Tenzō’s shoulders tighten and the way he is discreetly keening into the tight circle of Kakashi’s fingers now. “When I bend you over.”

“Oh, _oh_.” Tenzō gasps as he clocks on.

Kakashi speeds up his rhythm, hand slickly moving up and down Tenzō’s shaft. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? I know it’s not just your mouth that you can put to good use.”

It doesn’t take long. Tenzō had already been on edge the entire time watching Kakashi lose himself on his tongue like that. It’s no surprise when he comes shortly after, and Kakashi strokes him until Tenzō is shaking from over sensitivity.

Kakashi waits until Tenzō catches his breath. He thinks that Tenzō looks gorgeous. His flush is deep and reaches his ears and disappears down, well down below the line of his undershirt. Tenzō’s eyes are still shut and Kakashi can see the thick fan of lashes even in the dim light. His eyes wander down to Tenzō’s mouth again, still a little bit swollen and Kakashi feels compelled to put his thumb into that wet heat just to feel it again.

The moment, however, is broken by Tenzō suddenly jumping up. “I made a mess on my pants,” he frowns tucking himself back in and surveying the mess.

“Is that the first thing you say after you just had my dick in your mouth?” Kakashi quips, almost offended.

Tenzō flushes red in embarrassment and Kakashi isn’t sure which flush he enjoys more.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends
> 
> twitter: @mokutonyam  
> tumblr: kakatenzo.tumblr.com


End file.
